Birth of a Conqueror
In the early age of steel, a man and his three brothers came to prominence. Background There once was a farmhand named Minard Makaveli whom worked on the western plains with his three brothers Auran, Ambert, and Genis. When the crusades overthrew the realm the villagers and farm hand bound together and formed the first instance of The Incendiaries. Armed with little more than pitchforks and sickles the village managed to hold off the onslaught brought upon them by the Cerisism uprising, but suffered heavy causalities. In order to be stronger and prepared for the next inevitable invasion Minard and his brothers traveled to the four corners of the globe and consulted the Precursors, a group of ancient gods whose worship is banned across the planet. When Minard arrived in the east and summoned the god of time from his eternal slumber he woke with a malevolent fury and in order to calm him Minard promised the to become an instrument of chaos and take the lives of millions, to preserve to lives of his town. Intrigued the god of time, Oma, blessed Minard and bestowed upon him a new identity, that of Tempus. With the god's power under his control Tempus traveled back to his farm and met with his brothers, all of whom carried their new identities. Auran became Aura, with the power of light. Ambert became Umbra, with the power of darkness. Genis became Genisis, with the power of life. With their combined control of all the forces of life the brother became a force to be reckoned with, but also a force to annihilated at the whims of the big cities. When the Cerisism uprising returned to their village their numbers were exterminated but the village began to fear their power and during the night all the brothers were murdered in their slumber. Tempus arrived in the void alongside his brothers and the Precursors were furious at their shortcomings in fulfilling their side of the deal. Before the brothers were banished to the depths of the infernal dimension, Tempus stood forward and vowed to sacrifice his soul for his brothers and that he would return to the mortal plain and make good on his deal. The gods agreed and Tempus woke upon an unlit funeral pyre with all of the powers of life at his command. The town trembled at his resurrection and attempted to light the pyre but Tempus summoned the darkness that burst forward from the shadows, demons from the infernal dimension spewed forward and overran the village and the winds of life consumed it's ashes. Following the destruction of his town Tempus began to travel the west to make good on his deal. During his travels it attracted a following of fanatics who worshiped him. Relentlessly these followers began to swarm to Tempus to fight for a place in his ranks. Tempus decided to let only the nine most fierce warriors to fight at his side. Out of the ten thousand that followed him a bloody battle royale occurred until the final nine remained and thus with his great power Tempus gifted them some of his power so they help achieve his task of genocide. Little did they know once they gained his extraordinary power their souls would be bound to him for eternity. These nine became known as the Incendiaries. Facing the wroth of the Lanista League Tempus grudgingly left the west and traveled to the Northern Abyss to establish a headquarters. Tempus developed an obsession with power by this point vying to become immortal and to ascend past even that of the precursors. He set his sights on Sule's Scepter, an ancient weapon of incomprehension power. The Soothsayer told Tempus that the greatest battle the world had ever seen would occur over the scepter so Tempus decided to prepare for the inevitable conflict. Category:Tempus